


barn friends

by LIONS11111111 (Yunki_Namjun)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Immobility, Literal Sleeping Together, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/LIONS11111111
Summary: Steven spends a week at the barn. Lapis wants to show him something she saw on tv.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe
Kudos: 20





	barn friends

"Guys, I'm here." Steven knocked on the barn door. A hand made of water opened the door for him and Steven walked in. Lapis was in the corner watching tv. "Hello, Lapis." Steven greeted her before looking around the barn. "Where's Peridot?"

"She saw a rocket launch on tv so, she's collecting soda cans to build a rocket ship and go to space." Lapis shook her head and continued to watch tv. "She took pumpkin because she wants her to see homeworld."

"Oh," Steven said. "How long will be gone?" Lapis shrugged. "What are you watching?"

"This show called the Cooking Channel." Lapis smiled. "It's so good. People just stand there and make food. I love it." Lapis began to blush. "It's just, they never eat the food, so I'm left wondering what the point it is. When Peridot and I make food and don't eat it, it gets moldy and gross."

"Well, if they eat everything they made, they would get very fat very quickly," Steven said while sitting next to her.

"That's what I want," Lapis whined. "To watch them get fatter, it would make the show so much better." Lapis looked at her feet before turning to Steven with a devilish smile. "Could you eat that much for me?"

"Umm." Steven thought, "That's... how would I..."

"Never mind!" Lapis screamed. "You don't have too!" Lapis face true sky blue from the blushing. "Let's watch something else."

"No, no, no." Steven smiled. "I'll do it."

Lapis smiled. "I'll start you with the vegetables in the garden. Lapis grabbed several large buckets and flew off." Several minutes later, she returned with half the garden. "This should be enough to get you started. I'll look for more fattening food for you." Lapis flew off. Steven looked at the massive pile of squash, carrots, plums, celery. All the vegetables in the garden, except for pumpkins. Peridot and Lapis had moral stance against anyone eating pumpkins. Steven knew that but didn't that Peridot used a special gem mixture to make plants grow faster. It caused people who ate the vegetables to have a higher appetite, lower metabolism, made them always hungry, and caused them to gain weight faster. 

"Alright, Steven you can do this," Steven told himself before biting in a carrot. He soon found it easy to shovel the vegetables in his mouth. Scooping handful after handful into his mouth. His shirt began to tighten and ride up his stomach. His pants tighten and began to strain against his legs. Steven didn't mind and continued to eat. He had finished more than half of the pile when Lapis flew back in with boxes and boxes of sweets. ”Where did you get all of this?!”

”... Found it.” Lapis put the boxes down. ”Hurry up and eat the rest of the vegetables so you can eat the pastries.” Steve went back to shoving vegetables into his mouth. His cheeks were starting swell and he was sprouting a new chin. After Steven had eaten the very last vegetable. Lapis placed the first box of pastries in front of him. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Steven reached for the first brownie. He tore through the packaging of the many sweets and could feel his body getting even bigger. His shirt rode exposing his entire belly. His pants were starting tear at the seams and Steven knew was soon until the button flew off, so he decided to eat until it blew off. He kept reaching for sweets and swallow anything he could get his hands on. Soon Steven felt incredibly tired, he looked out the barn door and saw that it was night. "Hey, Lapis, I'm going to sleep." Lapis nodded and watched as Steven laid down right where he was sitting.

In the morning, Steven was woken up by a loud thump. Lapis had spent the night gather food for him. "Lapis?"

"I brought you breakfast." She looked at the piles of boxes, bags, and buckets of food. "It's everything I could... find."

Steven thanked her and looked at his arms, they were growing like tree trunks, huge and they looked like wings. Steven looked at the food and started to eat. All of the food tasted so good to him. He stuffed himself full of all of the food. Lapis had torn off his shirt because it was getting in the way of Steven eating. His pants had been ripped to shreds against Steven's massive thighs and ass. His privates were hidden under a massive, huge stomach reaching past his lap. Steven's fingers were growing to the size of sausages. His toes too, possibly, Steven couldn't see them.

Hours had gone by, Steven had managed all the things Lapis had brought him. "What's for lunch?"

"You want more?" Lapis was shocked. "I'll look around." She flew off, returning with even more food. "Here."

"Thanks. I was starving." Steven smiled with stary eyes. "Where do you find all of this?"

"Places." Lapis blinked. She flew next to Steven while he began to gorge. Lapis began to rub his belly. It was soft and moved around with her touch. Steven smiled while Lapis rubbed his belly. His belly was starting to hurt, but Lapis's gentle rubs were helping the pain go away.

"My arms hurt." Steven put down the cake he was eating. "They're too heavy for me to lift anything." His arms had grown so big, they look as if they weighed 750 pounds each. They were small compared to Steven's stomach, which had grown to cover an 8 feet radius around him, and his ass covered an extra foot.

"Hey, I'll feed you." Lapis took the cake from him. "Open." Steven opened his mouth and Lapis put the cake in his mouth. Lapis smiled and got more sweets. Putting them into Steven's mouth one at a time was satisfying to both of them. The sweets kept coming and Steven continued to grow. Lapis went through 100 more boxes of sweets until Steven became tired again. By this point, Steven had grown to cover a 17 feet radius. He slammed on the barn floor and fell asleep. Lapis smiled and laid next to him. Lapis didn't need to sleep but wanted to rest after a hard day of gathering sweets. Lapis looked at Steven's belly, raising and lowering with every breath with a smile. She dreamed about the food she would give him when he started to move in his sleep. Steven rolled over in his sleep and accidentally pinned Lapis under his belly. 

"Stev-" Lapis squirmed around trying to get out this. Steven was just too heavy for Lapis to do anything. "Ugh!" Lapis twitched her right eye and kept trying to push through Steven's massive gut. Soon she was able to find the end of Steven 10 ton belly. "Hmm." Lapis looked at Steven before looking at his massive belly. "He wasn't as heavy I thought he would be." Lapis frowned heading out to look for more food.

In a week, Steven was impossibly huge. Lapis kept increasing the amount of food she brought Steven but it was never enough, and Steven would be asking for more by noon. Lapis would always get more for him, keeping hin filled with sweets. It had caught up to him. Steven's stomach had gotten so big, he couldn't sit up. His stomach had begun to cover most of the barn's floor. Lapis had been hand feeding him because of Steven’s were too heavy for him to lift them.

Lapis was resting on Steven’s stomach while Steven tried to sleep. ”You enjoying this Steven?” She asked while rubbing his belly.

”Yeah, ” Steven replied sleepily. Lapis smiled and watched as Steven fell asleep.


End file.
